Yellow Spice
by OrderToChaos
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2. After the ending of Season 2 Yang is upset after losing her fight on the train and seeks to find a sparring partner who has similar abilities to neo. Things happen. [Yang X Sage] maybe some [Blake X Sun]
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after season 2 in team rwby's room.

* * *

><p>"Well, we beat up the bad guys, completed our mission, and halted the evil plot of a criminal mastermind!" Ruby said while jumping off of her bunk bed. "We should celebrate!"<p>

"You know for once I think that be a good Idea" Blake said putting down a book and looking at her leader. "I think we earned it after all that happened."

"I agree." Wiss said, "But what should we do?"

Everyone looked at Yang who was busy staring at the ceiling from her bunk bed.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh sorry guys." Yang said as she turned toward her team. "What's going on?"

"Were you not listing Yang? What's with you lately?" Ruby said concerned.

"I said sorry" she jumped down. "I guess I've just been thinking about the competition coming up is all." Yang said pretending to shadow box.

"Well turn your attention elsewhere dear sister, we need you to come up with a way to celebrate our victory over evil!" Ruby grabbed Yang's shoulder. "Besides we got that festival thing in the bag."

"Right…" Yang said looking at the ground. "Well what about a sleep over with some girls from the other teams, we haven't had one of those in a while."

"OH that sounds amazing! We could talk about boys, eat junk food, and watch SCARY movies!" Oh I'm going to tell the other girls now come on Wiss!" Ruby grabbed Wiss and ran out the door with Wiss screaming in the background.

"Well that was easy." Yang said as she started to climb back up on her bed.

"Wait Yang." Blake looked at Yang with her arms crossed and an evil glare in her eyes.

"What's up?" Yang tried to avoid eye contact.

"I Know you're not spacing out over the competition, If anything you'd be as hyper as Ruby right now, what's really going on."

"It's nothing really, you guys just worry too much." Yang said fiddling with her gauntlets. But Blake's eyes told yang she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Ugh… promise you won't tell Ruby?"

"Promise." Blake said with a smile.

Yang sighed and sat on Wiss bed across from her teammate. "Blake I was completely useless in that battle on the train. I couldn't land a single hit. If it wasn't for that stranger I would have been dead and what would have happened to Ruby!"

"Yang..." Blake looked at her friend whose eyes were now red.

"How can I protect my younger sister… If I couldn't even keep myself alive, we already lost our mother, I don't want her to have to go through that again."

"Yang you know Ruby is part of a team we all look out for each other now, it's not just you and her".

"Yeah I know, and it's because of the team everyone made it out ok but, it's so frustrating ya know.

"Well, what if we find you a partner who has a similar fighting style and then you can get prepared if we ever run into her again."

"I've looked!" I've been spying out all the training sessions, gyms, locker rooms, everywhere! and no one fights quite like her.

"Even the guys locker room?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Especially the guy's locker room." Yang forming her fingers into guns.

Blake just put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Anyways, maybe we should be looking outside of beacon for help, I'll ask Sun and see if he knows anyone who can help you."

"Into the locker room?" Yang said. "But I already know how…"

"To find a sparring partner!" Blake yelled.

"Oh right... that… I guess it couldn't hurt." she sighed. "In the meantime…" Yang stood up.

"Wait where are you going?" Blake said as Yang walked to the door.

"Storage room 215, there's a few cracks in the wall you can see into the next room."

"What?"

"3ed years just got done with hand to hand combat training, aka shower time." Yang said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yang you're a perv." Blake said disapprovingly.

"And you're a closet perv." Yang said as she held up ninjas of love." Blake's Face went red.

"it's not … I didn't know it was…"

"You coming Blake." Yang said cutting her off. Blake just looked embarrassed and hid the book under her bed.

"… Fine, just don't tell anyone." Blake got up to join her friend.

"I wonder if Sun knows what you're into."

"Shut up Yang."

"I saw chapter 3 was bookmarked." Yang said teasingly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter 1 let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter hope you like it :D.**

* * *

><p>"Ok so Pyrrha and Norra are in for this weekend we just got to find a way to invite Penny?" Ruby said excitedly walking down the hall way.<p>

"I can just tell this weekend is going to be a big headache…" Wiss said as she contemplated Norra, Ruby and Penny all in one room, shuddering at the thought.

"Don't be such a downer Wiss, this is going to be Awesome!" Ruby said spreading her hands in the air, Wiss just rolled her eyes and continued to walk toward their room.

"Well, we should at least get of list of supplies we need food, games, movies and whatever else we might need."

"I'm sure Yang can run to the store she has her bike after all."

* * *

><p>"Dude Blake here they come!" Yang excitedly whispered.<p>

"I don't know if we should be doing this." Blake whispered back, peeping through a crack into the boys showers.

"Psh, come on Blake, having the two finest girls in Beacon check you out in all your glory is these guys dream come true." Yang winked at Blake.

"So humble…" Blake sighed rolling her eyes.

Blake and Yang were inside a small storage closet that was next to the boys showers. It was full of pipes, cleaning utensils, and totally dark besides the light penetrating from the shower room. The sounds of footsteps were heard as the shower room started to become occupied. No one was quite in view yet but Yang could hear someone approaching their line of site. Even Blake was trying her hardest to see who was approaching.

"Who's coming?" Blake asked.

"I can't tell yet." Yang answered back. "I hope it's the 3ed year with the sexy … Oh my god it's Port."

"What did you sa…?" Blake asked. "Oh God!"

"My eyes!" Yang yelled as she fell to the floor her hands covering her eyes as she silently collapsed in agony."

Blake had fallen to the corner of the closet her eyes had the look of horror as she tried to unsee the unseeable. The stretch marks, the hair, the overly stretched tattoo of a beowolf that now looked like an obese pig, and the worst was seeing his old saggy…

"NOW ITS TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE!" Yang's ringtone went off.

"Crap it's my phone!" Yang shouted as she blindly tried reaching for her phone dropping it on the floor.

"Is someone there?" Port asked from the shower room?

"Yang open your eyes and grab it!" Blake yelled.

"My eyes they can't see anymore…. I- I think I might be blind Blake!"

"What is that noise?" Port asked again looking around in the shower.

"Yang it's just dark!" Blake whispered "ugh I'll get it!" Blake maneuvered well into the dark and got Yang's phone from the floor and turned it off.

"Who the heck is calling me at a time like this!" Yang grabbed the phone.

* * *

><p>"She hung up on me!" Ruby said.<p>

"I wonder if she's busy, she did say she was concentrating on the competition." Wiss said doing her nails on her bed.

"Knowing Yang she's probably just checking out some boys or something." Ruby laughed.

* * *

><p>"Oh ho! Looks like some admires from the storage room ho ho!" Port said discovering a hole in the shower.<p>

"Yang let's get out of here!" Blake said panicking.

Suddenly there was rattling on the door knob to the storage room. Blake's face went white, this was bad, THIS was real bad. Not only were they looking in the guys shower room, but being caught looking at Professor Port!

"No!" Blake Yelled.

"What?" Yang looked surprised as Blake stood up and went to the door. "What are you doing?!"

Blake's face said it all, she was done. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it as hard as she could causing the poor soul on the other side to crash into the wall.

"Dude! Blake you just knocked this guy out cold!" Yang said exiting the storage room looking amused as could be. At this point however, Blake had has enough and just angrily walked over the body giving a dirty look at a passing student who saw the whole thing.

"Snitches get stitches." Yang said, pointing at her eyes and then to his, the student nodded with understanding and fear as Yang followed behind Blake.

"There you are!" Wiss said, as Yang and Blake entered the room.

"Uh Blake?" Ruby asked, since she seemed to completely ignore them and headed toward the window.

"Come on." Yang said. "In the end you saved us from a very Blake situation! Get it Blake bleak eh EH!"

Blake instantly stopped in her tracks turned to look at Yang and literally hissed at the brawler before jumping out the window.

"Oh Boy…" Yang scratched her head looking around the room. "Hope it doesn't take us two days to get her back again." she said jokingly.

"What even happened, between you two." Ruby said eyeing the window and Yang.

"Well… uh... I believe you called me earlier Ruby." Yang said trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah we needed you to pick up these things at the store but that doesn't-"

"Ok on it!" Yang said picking up a list from Ruby's hand and walking out the door.

"What?!" Ruby said looking puzzled as half her team left her with only questions.

"Oh by the way…" Yang said popping her head through the door. "If anybody asks, we were with you the whole time." Yang winked and left the two teammates to themselves.

"It's better if we don't know." Wiss said.

"I guess…" Ruby folded her arms angry at the lack of information.

* * *

><p>"It's pretty unusual for you to call me." Sun said excited his faunus friend had asked him to join her.<p>

"Today hasn't been the best day." Blake said with an angry look on her face. She had called Sun to meet her on the roof top of an old shop in town. It was surrounded by wooden rails and empty for the most part but Blake had grown to like this place since it had a view of the city and no other distractions.

"What happened? You look pretty ticked, like worse then you've ever been mad at me."

Blake just gave him an evil glare and sighed looking at the city.

"Yang was feeling down, so I felt more inclined to join her in one of her Activity's and It-it… didn't end well…" Blake's eyes just got narrower and narrower the more she thought about it.

"Aww come on it can't be that bad whatcha guys do anyways?"

"I don't really want to go into details." Blake said resting her back on the rail with her arms crossed.

"It can't be that bad, Yang's pretty cool, sure she can be a bit…" Sun paused and a smile crept up his lips.

"What?" Blake said seeing his ever growing smile.

"You guys did something pervy didn't you." Suns eyes narrowed and his tail swished back and forth.

"N-no why would you think that." Blake said avoiding eye contact. Sun moved in close to Blake.

"So Yang and you alone, she seems down you do an _ACTIVITY _to cheer her up…" Sun wiggled his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Shut up Sun it's not like that!" Blake eyed sun angrily seeing where he was going with this.

"I don't know, you guys do spend a lot of time together…" Sun said stroking his chin.

"Were Teammates!" This was getting ridiculous, Blake had had enough trouble caused by Yang but if this view caught on she could only imagine how Yang would play it up, it be the perfect combination of attention getting for her and suffering for me, she had to nip this in the bud at all costs.

"Never took Yang as a cat Perso-"

"Fine!" Blake interrupted turning away from Sun.

"We…wentospyontheboysshowers." Blake said now on the floor with her head hidden in her knees.

"What?" Sun couldn't quite hear.

"We … went to spy on the guys showers." Blake mumbled as quickly as she could trying to hide her embarrassment. Suns mouth just formed a giant O and was completely paralyzed with the shock of her deed. Blake after hearing nothing but silence looked up just enough to see Sun crouched down Looking into her eyes…

"Who's a little pervy kitty cat!" Sun mocked.

"Shut up Sun!" Blake said still muffled as she was talking into her knees

"You've got to tell me what happened!" Sun said amused. Blake sighed and looked up at him.

"You promise you won't tell."

"Promise!" Sun folded his legs and rested his hands on his palms awaiting the story.

"… and then I just walked over the body and went to my room." Blake said finishing her story. Suns hands were on the side of his face in disbelief over the hilarity of the event.

"So, I wanted to just get my mind off of the whole thing." Blake said giving sun the evil eye. "Which is why I called you, but now I know better."

"So what your saying is … you wanted to see a body worth looking at ey Blakey." Blake's eyes widened as Sun took off his shirt.

"Sun no I that's not what…" But it was too late Sun was already into it, playing music from his scroll, Sun was now preforming a pg-13 strip tease for Blake.

"Sun you really shouldn't." Blake said covering her face with her hand as Sun moon walked sexily in front her. Normally Blake wouldn't tolerate such foolishness but after dealing with Yangs perverseness for so long it was apparent it was rubbing off on her… besides Sun wasn't half bad. Blake even showed a small smirk as Sun did a full body wave in perfect sync to the music going on the background.

"Sun you are an idiot." Blake said trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"A sexy idiot." He said winking at Blake while doing pelvic thrusts in the air.

"Can you just sit down." Blake rolled her eyes giving into the smile that had formed on her face.

"Alright, Alright." Sun turned off the music with his tail and sat down next to his feline friend.

"Admit it you do feel better now." Sun said leaning in toward Blake.

"Fine…" she sighed and rested on his shoulder.

"I should strip tease more often." Sun said amazed that Blake was leaning on him.

"Don't get carried away..."Blake paused. "but it wouldn't hurt." She smirked.

"I gotta say this pervy kitty cat version Blake is pretty awesome."

"You can thank Yang for that, her bad habits are easy to catch."

"Speaking of Yang, since when does she ever get down?"

"Oh , she lost a fight pretty bad to that new henchmen of Torchwicks back on last mission."

"Yang lost a fight! ... to that midget!" Sun nearly choked.

"From what Yang told me it sounds like, she uses a lot of kicks and deflecting shots, which Yang doesn't handle very well, she's been looking for a sparring with a similar style but no luck so far.

"My teammate Sage is pretty good at that stuff."

"Sage?" Blake asked.

"Yeah he's a pain to fight, he's good with both his legs and arms I doubt he's as fast as you want but he does a good job at knocking your shots off their mark.

"You think you could get him to help Yang a bit?"

"Yeah no problem got to pay back Yang for this night anyway." Sun smiled as his tail wrapped around Blake's waist.

"Watch it." Blake cautioned him with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>And now we bring up Sage :D<strong>


End file.
